


Curious

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay!Louis, Lilo smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nouis smut, OT5, Riding, Spitroasting, Straight!Liam, Straight!Niall, Straight!Zayn, Straight!harry, Zianourry smut, Zouis smut, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get curious. Louis helps them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

“So like, does it hurt as much as people say it does?”

Louis shrugs at Zayn’s question, keeps his nimble fingers tangled in Harry’s long mess of dark curls. He looks down at the boy who’s got his head rested in his lap, and realises that Harry’s just as intrigued as the other three, bright green eyes looking up at Louis.

“Not really, I mean, when I was like, thirteen, I began fingering myself when I wanked and stuff, so I guess I was prepared, maybe? I dunno.”

Louis grins then, twists his fingers slightly so that they pull on the strands of dark hair that they’re lost in. Harry groans, but Louis knows he likes it, can tell.

“What about your first time? Did that hurt?”

Niall’s eyes are now bright, the question having slipped from the end of his tongue. They’re all staring over at Louis, Niall and Zayn sharing the other couch, Liam slumped into the recliner.

“Obviously it hurt,” Louis begins, slowly massages Harry’s scalp with the pads of his fingers. Harry purrs. “I was like, sixteen, and you know me, I wanted to be adventurous, so I met this older bloke, he was about, uh, 26, maybe 27, and he was big. So my first time hurt, yeah.”

It’s quiet then, each boy seemingly taking in the words that have fallen from Louis’ mouth. They’d fallen into the subject when Niall had brought up the topic of wanting to try anal with a girl, but being unsuccessful in finding one who would give it a try.

Soon enough, Zayn had asked Louis about his experiences, and well, here they are. And it’s, well, nice. Because Louis’ the only gay one out of them all, and being best friends with four other college students, who are annoyingly straight, means that he’s had to listen to the craziest of stories about some girl from their classes.

It’s nice for him to be the centre of attention sometimes.

“What about a straight guy? Ever been fucked by one of them?”

Harry’s voice is deep when he speaks, almost rough, and well, it makes Louis’ cock stir in his chinos. And with Harry’s head nestled in his lap, Louis hopes he can’t tell.

Louis looks down at Harry, shakes his head and sends the boy a smile, one Harry returns, all wide and dimple-filled. “No, straight guys aren’t into fucking gay boys, that _is_ the whole point, Hazz.”

A soft laugh emits from Zayn, and Louis looks across at him just as the boy pulls a cigarette from his small carton, lighting it up and tossing the packet to Louis.

Harry sits up then, gives Louis some space to light up his own cigarette, before the pack is then tossed to Liam.

“Yeah, but like, some straight guys get curious, don’t they? I mean, a hole is a hole, right? Doesn’t matter what’s on the face.”

“The fuck are you on about Hazz,” Zayn grins, blows a hollow of smoke out into the living room air. Harry just shrugs at that, lowers his head to glare at his own lap as he thinks over what he just said.

“Leave him alone Z,” Louis says, reaches over to ruffle Harry’s hair softly. “What I meant was, that straight guys, they get urges, curiosity kicks in, shit like that,” Harry explains, and regrets it immediately, because then Niall’s grinning.

“You mean, _you’ve_ had urges, Hazz, about fucking some gay kid, or whatever else?” Niall’s grin just grows once he’s spoken, lips curled wide and full. Louis sends the boy a glare then, because Harry’s uncomfortable and Louis hates it when people make Harry feel like that.

But then Harry shrugs, and Louis furrows his brows, because okay, he expected Harry to declare his heterosexuality like every straight guy normally does when accused of being gay.

“I’ve had, thoughts, I guess,” Harry says, and well, okay, that’s actually not surprising, it _is_ Harry after all, Louis thinks.

“I have, too,” Zayn then says, and he shrugs as if it’s nothing, stubs the end of his cigarette out into the ash tray. “I mean, come on Lou, you’re hot, and when you’re prancing around in your underwear and shit, a guy can’t help but wonder.”

Zayn seems so casual whilst he speaks, and Harry nods I agreement, seemingly thankful that he’s not alone. “Yeah, I mean, it is only you that I think about,” the curly-haired one defends, and Louis smiles, stubs his own cigarette out before leaning into Harry’s side.

“Li? Nialler? You wanna ‘fess up?”

Louis has a smug grin on his face now, because it’s Louis, after all. He loves having attention on himself and he loves these boys.

“You’re always touching my through my clothes, rubbing against my cock whenever you’re in my lap,” Liam says slowly, finishes his fag before handing the packet back to Zayn. “I’ve had a wank or two over your arse, yeah.”

Louis’ grin only grows, and Zayn just laughs, because Louis’ fucking loving this.

“Yeah, me too, it is probably the greatest arse I’ve ever seen,” Niall adds with a smile, all bright and large, and then Louis’ fucking beaming, grinning as wide as his face will allow.

They’re all laughing now, soft and warm as they realise that they all have a thing for Louis, even it is just the common curiosity of a straight teenage boy.

And then there’s a pause.

“I could-”, Louis begins, wants to break the silence that’s fallen over them, but, well, he _knows_ what he wants to say, but just doesn’t know _how_ , exactly. “I could, help you all out? I mean, Z, Li, you haven’t seen Perrie or Sophia in a while, I dunno, just forget I said anything, act-”

“Wait a minute,” Zayn breaths, and he’s glaring at Louis, his eyes narrowing on the boy. “Help us? What do you mean by that?”

 _Shit_ , Louis thinks, because he expected the boys to either take the hint, or just forget it. He wasn’t thinking and it was a slip-of-the-tongue thing, really. Now he has to explain himself.

“I get that uh, it’s absurd, and this might be a crazy idea, but you’re all curious, right? And we’re all best friends, oh, and I haven’t had any in a while, so maybe, just maybe, I can help you guys with whatever you wanna try out, I guess?”

Louis’ blushing now, a red flush working its way along his neck and cheeks, tanned skin going tainted. He’s regretting it now. _Should have kept your mouth shut_ , he tells himself.

“I’m game,” Zayn says simply, and Louis sighs in relief, because he really didn’t know what to expect.

They’re close, really close, closer than five 18-year-old college students who live together should be, but this, this is new and different, and Louis was worried because the others are straight and Zayn and Liam have girlfriends for fuck sake.

Louis looks around at the other three then, for assurance from them too, above anything else.

Harry smiles, his usual, wide, dimple-filled smile that tells Louis he’s in, too. And once Liam and Niall have given their consent, Louis feels like he can relax.

He takes control then, gets himself back to the loud, bashful Louis that the other boys know and love. He pushes himself off of the couch, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it away. Louis’ jeans soon follow, then his boxers, and well, now he’s stark naked and semi-hard, his glorious, curvaceous body on display for his best friends. That turns him on quite a lot.

Louis saunters over to Harry with a sway in his hips. The curly-haired one positions himself to sit up properly against the couch, and Louis nudges Harry’s long, lean legs apart so that he can sink between them, sat back on his knees.

“Gonna suck you off,” he murmurs, peers up at Harry with bright, lustful eyes. Harry just nods, because yes, yes, _yes_ , and lifts his hips to help Louis pull off his sweats.

Harry’s not wearing boxers, which really isn’t surprising. His cock slaps up against his shirt, all thick and semi-hard and _delicious._

Louis licks his lips and tugs the sweats off all the way, leaving Harry’s bottom half exposed.

He wraps a hand around Harry’s base, gives the shaft a few firm, long tugs before leaning forward and wrapping his lips tightly around the head of Harry’s cock, lapping up the pre-cum that’s oozing from the slit.

Harry reaches down to tangle his fingers into Louis’ hair, twisting the strands gently and bucking up ever-so-slightly. Louis moans highly around Harry’s tip, and it feels _so fucking good_.

The hand around the base of Harry’s cock is removed, and Louis uses it to tug on Harry’s heavy balls, rolling them around the palm of his hot hand. He slowly sinks his mouth down on Harry’s cock, right down until his nose is buried in the curly-haired one’s pubes.

Louis places his other hand on Harry’s toned thigh to steady himself, and as he swallows around Harry’s tip, the boy’s cock engulfed by the warm, glorious heat of Louis’ mouth, Harry groans deeply, throws his head back and tugs harshly on Louis’ hair, which pulls a whimper from the boy’s throat.

“How is he?”

Niall’s voice is rough and deep, his eyes fixed on the scene that’s taking place across the room from him. Harry slips his eyes open to look across as the others, and all he can do is nod, tries to gather his voice up. “So fucking good, can fucking take all of me.”

Harry closes his eyes again and throws his head back once more, beginning to fuck Louis’ mouth slowly, being sure to hit the back of the boy’s throat with each thrust.

And _fuck_ , it’s so bloody good, so much better than any girl Harry’s been with. Louis just _takes_ it, he’s so good at taking it, letting Harry slide all the way into his mouth.

Normally, with girls, they’re fussy, they’ll gag and choke and shit, and Harry usually likes that stuff, but with Louis, with him it’s different.

There’s saliva dripping from the boy’s mouth, trailing down his chin and dripping onto his chest. He looks so good, so sexy and beautiful, and the other three are palming themselves now, all rock hard and completely aroused.

Harry’s soon close, soon almost at the edge. He slips his eyes open and looks down at Louis, who’s staring right back up at him, with bright, teary eyes and the way Harry’s cock just slides past his lips so smoothly.

Louis was made to suck cock, Harry decides. He really fucking was.

It’s overwhelming, for Harry, to have his best friend sucking him off like this. It’s great and amazing and Harry’s soon coming with a loud, animalistic grunt, come sliding down Louis’ throat.

Harry pulls out just quick enough so that the last few strands of his come splash onto Louis’ lips, cheek, and chin. He looks beautiful, sinful, and when Louis opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue, Harry whimpers, uses the tip of his cock to feed Louis the come that had splashed onto his gorgeous features.

Louis smiles once Harry is sucked dry and his face is mostly clean. He uses the back of his palm to wipe his mouth, and kisses Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s panting now, slumped back against the couch with his eyes closed and a lazy grin on his lips, his softening cock slouching against his inner thigh.

“Who’s next, then?” Louis giggles, turns to face the other three now. His cock is hard against his smooth tummy and there’s a deep roughness to his voice, one that’s sexy and gritty.

Zayn bites his lip as he studies the boy’s body, thinks over things in his head. “Why don’t you bend over that coffee table babe, yeah?”

Louis nods, and in a flash, the coffee table is cleared and Louis’ bent over it, arse in the air and on display for Zayn, Niall and Liam.

“So sexy,” Zayn hums, pushes himself off the couch and crouching down before Louis’ bum, giving it a good, hard smack, which rips a high, broken whine from the smaller boy.

Zayn watches as he does it again, then again, his eyes darkening as he swaps his hand from each cheek until the skin has turned a tainted colour of pink. Louis’ a whimpering mess after around twenty five slaps in total, and Zayn leans down to sink his teeth into the hot flesh of Louis’ right cheek, creating a dark mark, then doing the same on the other.

“Z-Zayn, f-fuck,” Louis breathes, pushes back against the raven-haired boy. Zayn smirks, all wicked and wide as he slaps the centre of Louis’ bum harshly. He sends Niall off to grab the lube, and once the blond is back, he smears the substance over his fingers, watches as Niall stumbles over to crouch down at the other side of the table.

Niall cups Louis’ chin with his fingers, slowly lifts the boy’s head and leans forward to press a warm kiss to his plum lips, wet and pink with a hint of come. Not that Niall would know what it tastes like.

Zayn’s soon got three fingers smeared in lube, tracing Louis’ rim slowly before he pushes one into the boy’s tight hole. Louis whines and lets his head drop between his shoulders.

“So fucking tight,” Zayn groans when he slips in a second finger, crooking them around Louis’ hole. He smirks when the boy lets out a gasp, and Zayn prods his digits against the same spot, high whimpers slipping from Louis’ throat.

Niall stands back up straight, unclasps his jeans and lets them pool at his knees. His cock is hard and pressing through the thin material of his boxers, a spot of precum visible near the tip. Niall places his hands on the back of Louis’ head, steps forward until Louis’ face is mushed against his groin, the boy’s nose sliding along Niall’s thick shaft.

Louis’ cries and whimpers are muffled by Niall’s cock as Zayn pushes in a third finger, twists and curls and stretches them in wonderful ways,.

He watches as Niall pushes his boxers down to join his jeans, his cock springing against his toned stomach. He strokes himself lazily, threads a hand through Louis’ slight sweaty hair.

“Gonna suck me baby, yeah?” The blond breathes, scratches Louis’ scalp lightly.

Louis nods, and soon enough, has Niall’s dick sliding past his lips, pushing in, in, in until Louis has his nose nudged against Niall’s pubes.

“Shit, Hazz wasn’t wrong,” Niall grunts, his hips slowly dragging, fucking his cock in and out of Louis’ mouth. Harry’s watching with wide eyes, sprawled on the couch behind Niall, wearing nothing but his white t-shirt and his cock already semi-hard again.

He can see the backs of Niall’s thighs working, the blonds’ shirt covering his bum, which Harry isn’t happy about. But Zayn’s soon pulling his fingers free and tugging shirt off, and Harry peers across to gaze over his body, dark-skin glistening.

It’s a little surreal, really.

Zayn steps out of his jeans and boxers, and he’s left naked, body glorious and defined. He grabs the lube and slicks his achingly hard cock up before pressing it to Louis’ entrance.

And well, it’s _amazing_.

It’s the first time any of them have been _inside_ Louis, and it, well, it feels fantastic. He’s so tight and petite and gorgeous and bloody incredible.

Louis moans around Niall’s cock once Zayn’s all the way inside him. He feels full, stretched just to his satisfaction. Zayn and Niall move almost in sync, messy and sloppy, but together, Niall’s cock pressing against the back of Louis’ throat, Zayn driving his dick into the boy’s prostate.

Harry’s watching on with lazy eyes, hand around his now-fully-hard cock. Louis looks glorious, even though Harry can barely see the boy past Niall’s broad shoulders.

It’s not long before Niall’s releasing deep, heavy grunts, his hips snapping back and fourth, fucking into Louis’ mouth harshly. He’s soon coming, thighs shaking and working as he spills his load down Louis’ throat, hands tangled tightly in the smaller boy’s hair.

Once he’s sucked dry, Niall’s pulls away, all breathless and spent. He leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ lips, and he realises then that Zayn’s stilled himself, cock buried in Louis’ hole.

Niall steps back and slumps down into the couch beside Harry, and now they’ve both got a clear, good view of Louis’ fucked-out face. His cheeks are red and his jaw looks slack, aching. His eyes are puffy and bright and his hair is a mess, fringe flopping and body sweaty.

Zayn picks up his thrusts then, grips Louis’ hips harshly as he fucks in and out of him roughly. Louis’ body jolts each time Zayn slams his cock into him, a moan being pulled from Louis’ throat. Their hips slap each time they meet, Zayn’s balls rocking against Louis’ tanned skin.

Liam’s naked now, too, clothes left in a pile beside the recliner as he watches the scene before him. He has a good side-view of Zayn and Louis, watches as Zayn’ cock slides into Louis’ hole. His hand is dragging along his own cock, thumb rubbing over his tip every now and again.

Zayn’s soon coming though, and the other three keep their eyes on his body as Zayn buries himself deep inside Louis, the smaller boy crying out his name, high and broken and rough.

“So fucking good,” Zayn breaths, fucks Louis messily now. He pulls out carefully once he’s come down from his high, practically rips a whimper from Louis’ throat.

Zayn stumbles back onto the spare couch, smirks over at Liam who’s working his cock slowly, but firmly. “Lou, go ride Li,” the raven-haired boy breathes, watches as- with a string of ruined whines -Louis makes his way over to Liam, climbs into his lap with shaky, tired legs.

Liam takes hold of Louis’ slender hips, watches with hungry eyes as Louis reaches behind himself to line Liam’s cock up with his own hole.

Out of them all, Liam’s by far the biggest. He’s lucky with both length and girth, and Louis’ too blissed out to care, really. He slides down Liam’s cock with a gasp, Zayn’s cum being used as a lubricant.

He feels full now, very full. Liam’s big, and there’s a slight pain, a burn to his insides. But it feels good, so good, and Louis’ soon clamping his hands onto Liam’s toned, broad shoulders, picking himself up before letting his hole glide back down Liam’s thick shaft, moans coming from the both of them.

Louis gets going then, starts riding Liam with as much strength as his used body will allow him. Liam bucks up, too, his hands on Louis’ hips being a helpful guide.

Their lips meet every now and again, wet and sloppy as they kiss as best as they can.

Zayn and Niall are both fully-hard again, along with Harry, and the curly-haired boy pushes himself off the sofa, pads over to stand between Liam’s legs, his front pushed against Louis’ back. He massages the boy’s shoulders, watches as Louis rides Liam with wild abandon.

Harry holds Louis’ down by his shoulders, Liam buried inside of him. He spins the boy around so that Louis’ facing him now, his back pressed against Liam’s front, the boy’s strong arms around his waist.

Louis brings his feet up and places them on Liam’s thighs, riding him that way. He has to put in more effort now, but when Liam starts bucking up to meet his hips, hits Louis’ prostate over and over, the boy cries out, keeps his eyes up on Harry, who’s stroking himself firmly.

Harry watches as Louis’ cock bounces up and down with each thrust, slapping against his small tummy and drizzling precum. And then Harry realises that through this whole thing, Louis hasn’t touched himself, or so he doesn’t think he has, and fuck, it’s really arousing, the idea of Louis thinking he’s not allowed to come until the others have done so.

And then Harry’s coming for a second time, low grunts mixing with those of Liam and the high whines that are spilling from Louis’ mouth.

He watches as his come splashes into Louis’ chin, chest, and tummy. Harry strokes himself lazily through his orgasm, steps back to give room for Niall, who takes Harry’s place.

And soon enough, Niall’s coming too, release joining Harry’s on Louis’ skin, and then Zayn’s, and then they’re stood before Louis and Liam, watching as the former rides Liam’s cock sluggishly.

Harry reaches a hand down to wrap around Louis’ cock, holding his palm in place. He smirks wickedly as Louis picks his pace up, riding Liam as quickly as he could so that his cock slides in and out of Harry’s enclosed, hot hand.

Within seconds, Liam’s coming, slamming his hips up into Louis’ hole as he fills him up, sharp teeth sinking into the soft skin of Louis’ shoulders.

Liam shudders and releases low grunt after low grunt as his orgasm washes over his body, Louis crying out highly and sinking down all the way on Liam’s cock.

His body shakes as Harry starts to wank him firmly and quickly, body spent in Liam’s lap and hole clenching around Liam’s cock as he comes, spur after spur of his own juices shooting up onto his body, adding to the three loads that are already there.

Louis and Liam pant heavily as they come down from their highs, the boys all grinning lazily. Harry and Zayn help Louis off of Liam’s cock, and carry him to bed.

They all clamber on, Louis in the middle between Zayn and Harry, Niall and Liam on the edges.

“So good, you can definitely use me again like that,” Louis whispers into the hot skin of Harry’s flushed chest, flutters his eyes closed.

They all sleep together, in a heap of tangled limbs and sprawled out bodies.

And well, the boys are sure to use Louis again.

Because who wouldn’t?

 


End file.
